riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Triptykon
Triptykon are an extreme metal band from Zurich, Switzerland. Active since 2008, they are currently the primary musical project of Tom G. Warrior (Hellhammer, Celtic Frost) since the disbanding of Celtic Frost in 2008. Triptykon's sound is a mix of black, doom and gothic metal and can be perceived as a continuation of the sound as established on Celtic Frost's 2006 comeback album Monotheist. Since their formation the band has performed around the world at a multitude of festivals including Wacken and Roadburn along with two studio albums released. Also of note is the band's tendency to mix Celtic Frost and Hellhammer songs along with Triptykon songs into their live performance, "a mix of about 50/50" as stated by Warrior. All of Triptykon's material is released through Tom G. Warrior's own label Prowling Death Records with an exclusive worldwide distribution from Century Media Records. The name of the band is the Greek word for "triptych" and is aimed at stating that Triptykon is founding member Thomas Gabriel Fischer's third project with occult themes after Hellhammer and Celtic Frost. The name is also a homage of sorts to the religiously-themed triptych paintings of the dark ages. The band logo is inspired by a writing pattern used in Weimar Republic. History Formation and Eparistera Daimones (2008 - 2012) Triptykon was formed in May 2008 initially as a side project for Fischer but ultimately became his next band after the dissolution of Celtic Frost that same year. Fischer would then search for musicians to join him on the project, the first of which being Vanja Šlajh, a close friend of Fischer. Shortly thereafter would be Dark Fortress and former Celtic Frost live guitarist V. Santura. The next member was original Celtic Frost drummer Reed St. Mark but ultimately he would leave the group after four rehearsal sessions.Delineation IIAccessed 5 March 2017 On a recommendation from Triptykon's manager Antje Lange the drummer to round out the lineup was Norman Lonhard, who joined in December 2008.Century Media YouTubeAccessed 5 March 2017 The first recording posted was an experimental track entitled "Crucifuxus" on the band's MySpace page in late 2008. Eventually the band would start recording in August 2009 at Santura's own Woodshed Studio near Landshut, Germany with additional recording in Zurich. The band's debut album Eparistera Daimones ("To my left, the demons") was released on 22 March 2010 to critical acclaim with Century Media interviewing Fischer to promote the album.YouTubeAccessed 5 March 2017 Notably, the band would also work with artists Vincent Castiglia and H.R. Giger for the release, the latter previously working with Celtic Frost on the seminal To Mega Therion and was a close friend to Fischer and the band. Triptykon's first live performances would be two warm-up gigs in Germany before a headlining appearance at the 2010 edition of Roadburn Festival which was also curated by Fischer that year. The band would follow in support of their debut album with a tour of Japan alongside Nile and Obscura entitled Extreme Dojo Vol. 25Triptykon MySpaceAccessed 5 March 2017 along with a string of European dates and the Weltenbrand tour alongside 1349 and Yakuza, their first and to date only North American tour.Triptykon MySpaceAccessed 5 March 2017 An EP of songs from the album sessions and two live tracks from Roadburn 2010 entitled Shatter was released on 25 October 2010 with a music video for the title track. The band would go into 2011 performing a string of various festivals among other shows, culminating in a European tour entitled Hatefest followed by a supporting gig on the Destroyers of The Faith tour in 2012. Melana Chasmata (2013 - 2015) Triptykon would hold off on touring for the duration of 2013 to finish on writing and recording their second record in Germany and Switzerland, an album the band had been working on for three years. On 22 October 2013 the band would announce details on their second album including a release date slated for April 2014.Delineation IIAccessed 5 March 2017 More details including a track list would follow on 7 February 2014 in a second press release along with an announcement of working with H.R. Giger once again in collaboration in regards to artwork.Delineation IIAccessed 5 March 2017 The band would debut a new song "Altar of Deceit" on 21 February 2014 at Blastfest in Norway. Melana Chasmata ("chasms as as ink") would be released on 14 April 2014 via Prowling Death Records and Century Media to widespread critical acclaim. Tragedy would befall the band as artist and collaborator H.R. Giger would pass away just a week before the album's release, forcing the band to cancel their appearance at Maryland Deathfest that year.Metal InjectionAccessed 5 February 2017 The band would still make appearances at later festivals along with a tour of Europe with At The Gates. Two music videos ("Aurorae" and "Tree of Suffocating Souls") were made to promote the album. The band would spend 2015 mainly performing at festivals including a rescheduled appearance at Maryland Deathfest along with appearances at Temples Festival, Hellfest and Motocultor to name a few. Forthcoming Third Album and Requiem (2016 - Present) Triptykon would spend 2016 only playing a handful of shows, namely a short tour of Germany culminating with a performance at Wacken Open Air. For the first time longtime guest vocalist Simone Vollenweider would be on-stage with the band. In between these dates Tom G. Warrior would also release an archival Hellhammer 7" along with a temporary participation in the Celtic Frost BMG reissues. Triptykon's final performance of 2016 was unique in being at an old adult cinema in Zurich (Kino Roland) for Red Bull Music Academy, which also featured a lecture by Warrior. Going into 2017 the band began the year with an appearance at Netherlands Deathfest along with a four date tour of Poland among other festival appearances. Triptykon currently are working on a third album with no set release date. It has been stated that this release will be the final studio album to feature authorized artwork by H.R. Giger. As of July 2017 it has been indicated work has been put on hold for the third album due to the band's search for a new drummer though Norman Lonhard will still play with the band until a new drummer is found, citing an amicable leave due to pursuing interest in new musical endeavors.ZTMagAccessed 2 July 2017 Lonhard's final performances with the band were on 10 August at Layendas del Rock in Spain and a last-minute headlining appearance at Party.San on 12 August in Germany. From that point in August the band searched for a new drummer. On 30 December 2017 through Delineation II Warrior announced the band was planning for forthcoming shows in 2018 along with preparations for an EP and the third studio album, which will include the final section of Celtic Frost's "Requiem" (The first part, "Rex Irae", appeared on the 1987 Celtic Frost album Into the Pandemonium while the third part "Winter" appeared on the 2006 Celtic Frost album Monotheist.).Delineation IIAccessed 30 December 2017 Triptykon would announce a string of shows in 2018, including their first South American shows. Notable among this is an 18 May performance at Circo Volador in Mexico City, the same venue where Celtic Frost played their final show in December 2007 before permanently disbanding. On 1 November 2018 it would be announced that Triptykon would be returning to Roadburn Festival for a commissioned performance of the Celtic Frost/Triptykon "Requiem", backed by the Dutch Metropole Orkest.The Obelisk Triptykon would go largely dormant through 2019 as Warrior would concentrate on Triumph of Death and Niryth though in late August 2019, he would elaborate on the third album and the Requiem live album: Discography Studio Albums *'Eparistera Daimones' (Studio Album) (2010, Prowling Death Records/Century Media) *'Melana Chasmata' (Studio Album) (2014, Prowling Death Records/Century Media) *'TBA' (Studio Album) (2020, Prowling Death Records/Century Media) Other Releases *'Shatter' (EP) (2010, Prowling Death Records/Century Media) *'Breathing' (Single) (2014, Prowling Death Records/Century Media) *'Requiem' (Live Album) (2020, Prowling Death Records/Century Media) Members Current Lineup * Thomas Gabriel Fischer aka Tom G. Warrior - Guitar, Vocals (2008 - Present) * Victor Bullok aka V. Santura - Guitar, Vocals (2008 - Present) * Vanja Šlajh - Bass (2008 - Present) * Hannes Grossmann - Drums (2018 - Present) Past Members * Reed St. Mark - Drums (2008) * Norman Lonhard - Drums (2008 - 2017) * Simone Vollenweider - Vocals (Live) (2016) * Stefan Häberli - Drums (2018) Tours * 2010 Debut Shows (2010) * Extreme Dojo Vol. 25 (With Nile, Obscura) (2010) * Eparistera Daimones European Tour (2010) * Weltenbrand (With 1349, Yakuza) (2010) * 2011 Club/Festival Shows (2011) * Hatefest 2011 (With Kataklysm, Azarath, Marduk, Milking the Goatmachine) (2011) * Destroyers of The Faith (With Cannibal Corpse, Job For a Cowboy, Enslaved) (2012) * At War With Reality (With At the Gates, Code Orange, Morbus Chron) (2014) * 2016 Germany Mini-Tour (With Zatokrev, Valborg) (2016) * 2017 Poland Mini-Tour (With Blazes of Perdition, Mord'A'Stigmata, Secrets of the Moon) (2017) * Southern Hemisphere Annunciation (2018) External Links *Official Website *Delineation II *Official Facebook Page References Category:Band Category:Zurich Category:Swiitzerland Category:Doom Metal Category:Black Metal Category:Gothic Metal Category:Extreme Metal Category:Triptykon Category:Celtic Frost Category:Tom G. Warrior Category:Landshut Category:Germany Category:Avant-garde Category:Hellhammer